


Heat of the Day

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Oral, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an incredibly hot day at Camp Half-Blood. So hot that the demigods basically just want to melt. Percy, being the son of Poseidon, would like to spend all day in the lake, because it's cool and it's water, so why does Nico have to insist on getting him out of his comfortable lake just because it's getting dark? That's just mean. At least until Percy notices that the child of the underworld is extremely cold, so Percy decides to rather spend the rest of the day curled together on his personal ice block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Day

Title: Heat of the Day – Chill of the Night

Fandom : Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; somewhere post Mark of Athena

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, explicit intercourse, oral, fingering, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse la Rue, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Juniper

Summary: Summer hits New York hard and everyone at Camp Half-Blood longs for something to cool them down. Though Percy finds himself the perfect thing to cool him down. The son of Hades.

 

**Heat of the Day**

_ Chill of the Night _

 

“He is going to frighten the newbies to death if he keeps doing this.”

“Wouldn't bother me, Annie”, snickered a native American girl.

“You're mean”, chuckled the blonde next to her and shook her head. “I remember how, not all that long ago, you used to be a newbie around here too.”

“Ah, and I had the perfect guide”, purred Piper and leaned in to steal a kiss.

“You can be so charming”, chuckled Annabeth and leaned back against the sand.

The daughter of Aphrodite leaned over her girlfriend and lost herself in the stunning, gray eyes.

“You know what I love most about summer?”, murmured the brunette.

“Mh... No idea, enlighten me, it's too hot to think”, grinned the daughter of Athena.

“Simple”, smirked Piper and leaned in some more to whisper into her girlfriend's ear. “That I get to see you in short clothes and a bikini all day long.”

“Perv!”, giggled Annabeth and hit her girlfriend lightly.

“If you two are finished making out, do you want to play with us?”

Annabeth blushed and pushed the native American girl off to look at the cheeky daughter of Ares. Clarisse waved a deck of cards into her face while the red-head next to her tried very hard not to laugh and the nymph blushed slightly.

“Uh... sure...”, mumbled the daughter of Athena and sat up again.

“Anyway”, coughed Rachel and tried to regain a straight face. “To get back to Annabeth's earlier comment. I agree, if Percy keeps doing that, he certainly will frighten one of the newbies to death.”

“Serves them right if they still don't know who the son of Poseidon is”, muttered Clarisse and shuffled the cards. “Besides, you're just jealous. You would stay under the water too all the time at the moment if you could.”

“Yeah”, groaned Piper and fell backwards, resting her head in her girlfriend's lap. “It's too damn hot. Seriously, why is it so hot...? As if fighting giants isn't hard enough, couldn't the weather be nicer in the short break we have...?”

“Don't be whiny”, grinned Rachel. “Didn't you just say you enjoy the hot weather because you get to drool over Annabeth's half-naked body all day long?”

“You're not that bad looking either”, smirked the daughter of Aphrodite and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oi!”, disagreed Annabeth and hit Piper again while glaring at Rachel.

“She's so cute when she's jealous”, grinned the native American girl broadly.

“You're all horrible”, laughed Juniper softly and shook her head amused.

“It's the heat”, shrugged Clarisse, dealing the cards. “It burns even last un-damaged braincells. Just look at the boys. You can't tell me they're brains aren't completely grilled. Why else would they willingly move in a heat like that...?”

“They move in the water”, noted the oracle next to her. “Perhaps that makes it better...?”

“Moving is moving”, snorted the daughter of Ares and rolled her eyes.

Her gaze lingered on her boyfriend for a moment. The son of Hermes was playing water ball together with Grover, Leo and Nico. Well, he and Grover were playing against Nico and Leo.

“Why does Percy not participate in this?”, mumbled Juniper while waving Grover.

The satyr grinned happily at her, though his distraction led to him being hit hard with the ball.

“Because it would be unfair to play a game like this against a child of the sea!”, grunted Piper.

“No”, groaned a lazy voice from behind them. “Because I don't want to move!”

The girls, sitting on a blanket in the shadows of the trees at the shore, turned to look into the shallow part of the lake to find the Sea Prince floating spread-eagled on his back. One eye closed tightly, the other looking at them.

“It's too damn hot”, moaned the son of Poseidon. “I think I'll take a swim to the Arctic ocean!”

“But for that, you would have to move”, noted Annabeth amused.

“Denied!”, groaned Percy. “I'll just die here of heat!”

“You're such a wimp, Percy”, snickered Leo and splashed water at him.

“Says the one who is constantly on fire anyway. You don't even feel heat. Shut up”, pouted Percy.

He slowly opened his other eye too to look at his four male friends upside-down. They were seriously moving around in that heat. He found himself unable to lift a single finger in those temperatures. Though then again, he did have to agree with Piper about one thing. The heat had it's perks. He licked his lips as he watched the movement of Nico's muscles while the Ghost Prince passed the ball over to Leo. Nico in swimming shorts. Nico, dripping wet, in swimming shorts. That nice, olive-toned skin wrapped around tightly those by now strong abs. The more the war closed in on them, the more the Ghost Prince trained. And damn, that training was completely to Percy's benefits. He could even forgive Nico for having that growth-spurt as long as he could stare at those abs. So yeah, maybe the heat of the day wasn't as bad as it felt. But he still longed for something to cool him down a bit. It was really horribly hot.

“Leo”, called Percy over.

The son of Hephaestus caught the ball and turned to look at the Sea Prince. “Yeah, Perce?”

“You heard from Jason yet?”, asked the son of Poseidon. “Is it as hot at Camp Jupiter as it is here?”

“I think he and Reyna are too busy sucking faces to notice”, snickered Leo.

“Oh yeah”, agreed Chris and laughed, stealing the ball from the Latino. “I mean, we nearly needed a crowbar to separate them for the battle in Rome!”

Percy chuckled lowly. They were most likely right with that one. Somehow he missed the Romans. But their camps were just too far apart, so they had to split up for the time they were not facing battle. Such as now. And Percy was truly grateful that he didn't have to battle giants in this heat. No, that would certainly be his end. He closed his eyes and listened to the faint sounds of his friends. The splashing of the water around the boys and the happy chatter of the girls.

“Percy? Percy, no time to sleep. Come on, get out of the water, you have been drifting around like dead for two hours now”, chuckled the amused voice of Nico di Angelo.

Percy shuddered slightly. He loved the way the Ghost Prince said his name. Blinking confused, he stared up at the son of Hades. He must have fallen asleep.

“I don't want to”, pouted the Sea Prince in a childish manner. “The water is at least cool.”

“Come on”, grunted Nico and stemmed his hands against his hips, looming over the older demi-god. “The others already left to get showered and dressed for the bonfire.”

“I don't care”, grunted Percy stubborn. “It's still too hot. I'll sleep in the lake tonight.”

“Yeah right”, snorted the son of Hades. “So the cleaning harpies can have a nicely cooled Sea Prince snack? Not going to happen, Perce.”

The son of Poseidon yelped in surprise as the taller demi-god suddenly lifted him bridal-style out of the water. He wanted to protest, because the least thing he needed in that heat was the added body heat of someone else (aside from the fact that the closeness of the Ghost Prince may result in a pretty embarrassing problem for him). But something must have slipped his mind earlier. How could he have forgotten about the natural coldness of the children of the underworld? A pleasant, cold shiver ran down his spine and he willingly snuggled closer to the muscular, cold chest.

“Cuddly much, Perce?”, chuckled Nico amused and walked towards the beach.

“Do you know that you're like a living ice-cube?”, purred the Sea Prince delighted.

“Eh... Sure...?”, replied the Ghost Prince and raised one eyebrow at the older demi-god. “I just never thought someone would see that as a positive thing...”

“It's boiling out here!”, grunted Percy and wrapped his arms around the Italian's neck, resting his head in the crook of Nico's neck. “But you're so... so... nicely refreshing...”

He hummed delighted and snuggled even closer to the cold, strong body. He closed his eyes with a serene smile on his lips and relishing in both, the coldness and the skin-contact. Though due to his closed eyes, he missed the slight blush on Nico's face. The son of Hades continued his way over to Percy's cabin, enjoying the affectionate behavior of the Sea Prince. It was cute that the strong hero could get so cuddly. Nico would have never thought Percy could be like that. Once inside of Cabin Three, he tried to place the son of Poseidon on his bed, but Percy refused to let go.

“Percy”, grunted the Ghost Prince irritated. “Come on now. You need to get dressed.”

“No”, whined the Sea Prince and sneakily pulled Nico down with him.

The son of Hades blinked surprised as he suddenly found himself on the Sea Prince's bed, with the older demi-god curled together on top of him like a cat. The Ghost Prince sighed. This was so not good. If Percy kept rubbing his body against Nico's like that then the son of Hades would soon have a very big problem. One that may result in never cuddling again...

“Percy, seriously”, growled Nico irritated. “Get off me and stop behaving like a child!”

“Mh...”, purred Percy amused. “You're right. I should stop behaving like a child. Because it seems you have quite... mature things in mind with me...”

Dark eyes widened and the Ghost Prince tried to look past his friend at his... yes. At his erection. Great. Nico groaned annoyed and fell back onto the bed.

“Well, at least I finally got something that will get you off me”, muttered Nico darkly.

“Does this... mean you like me?”, grinned Percy stupidly and lifted his head off the cold chest.

“Yes, you moron”, snorted the Ghost Prince. “What else could it mean?”

“Well...”, drawled the Sea Prince and shrugged. “You don't have to like someone to find them hot or attractive... I just want to know...”

“ _Te_ _amo_ _,_ _amore_ ”, sighed Nico with a sad face.

He barely finished the sentence, already feeling soft lips press against his. His eyes widened as he stared into the serene face of his Sea Prince, who had his arms wrapped around his neck.

“Who is the moron now?”, grinned Percy as they parted. “I love you too. So much.”

He rubbed his face against his Ghost Prince's neck, his one hand rubbing an entirely different body-part of the Italian though. Nico moaned surprised and stared at Percy.

“Well... it's hot”, shrugged the Sea Prince. “And Piper is not the only one getting horny because of that! Do you know how you look in those swimming-shorts?!”

“Like you're any better”, grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. “You should see your ass!”

Percy grinned wickedly and pulled his Ghost Prince's shorts down. His grin died down to be replaced by a look of utter and sheer shock.

“Good gods, you're huge!”, gasped the Sea Prince and licked his lips. “You'll tear me apart!”

“Good to know that we agree on the roles”, snicked Nico and removed Percy's shorts.

The son of Poseidon giggled slightly and bend down to lick and suck on his lover's member.

“It is not a pop-sickle!”, grunted the Ghost Prince irritated. “It's not getting smaller because you lick it. If anything, the opposite will happen...”

His words trailed off as he was faced with the rosy, puckered entrance of his Sea Prince, the smaller teen's ass hovering above his chest. Nico smirked cheekily and started teasing the hole.

“Oh gods yes”, moaned Percy hoarsely, shuddering at the odd, cold touch on his most sensitive body-part. “Please more!”

The Ghost Prince chuckled, biting and kissing Percy's tights while inserting first one finger then two. While he prepared his lover with one hand, he caressed the smaller teen's member with his other. He enjoyed the cunning tongue of his Sea Prince and the tight feeling of Percy's ass around his fingers, couldn't wait to replace them with his cock. Percy moaned and came, all over his own face and Nico's member. A bright blush could be seen beneath the stains.

“Nice”, smirked the son of Hades amused, stopping Percy's hand as the older teen moved to remove the cum from his face. “No. I mean it, that really looks nice on you.”

“Perv”, muttered the flustered Sea Prince and rolled his eyes, but lowered his hand again.

He positioned himself right above the hardness lubricated with his cum and saliva and slowly lowered himself onto it. At first he hissed in pain, the cock was just too thick even after Nico's good preparation. Biting his lip, he forced the hardness inch by inch inside of him.

“Fuck, you're so tight and warm”, groaned Nico and threw his head back.

Percy grinned at the blissful face his Ghost Prince made and started to ride the younger demi-god. Their moaning and screaming could certainly be heard throughout the whole camp, but both couldn't care less about it. They were way too busy feeling each other and experiencing complete bliss. Nico screamed his lover's name at the top of his lunges as he came inside the smaller boy, shortly followed by the Sea Prince who also came with his new boyfriend's name on his lips. Percy collapsed on top of the Italian, sprawled out to enjoy as much of the nice coldness as possible.

“We missed the bonfire”, muttered the son of Poseidon sleepily.

“I'm sure the whole camp knows why”, snorted Nico.

“Yeah. Did you have to scream my name like that?!”, whispered the flustered Sea Prince.

“Oh please”, laughed the son of Hades and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. “The way you moaned and whimpered was way louder! I would have never thought you would make such wanton sounds in bed, Perce.”

“Well... I hope you enjoyed them, because you are going to hear them damn often from now on”, grinned Percy and kissed Nico softly before closing his eyes and cuddling close to his Ghost Prince again. “I love you, Nico...”

“I love you too, Perce”, smiled the son of Hades softly and watched how his Sea Prince slowly drifted off to sleep. “And I seriously hope summer will last a while if it keeps you _that_ horny and cuddly, my Sea Prince...”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
